How Far We've Come
by MidnightChiller13
Summary: Two close friends who share the same certain interest move to Sacramento, CA for educational and fan-girl reasons. But what happens when they meet their neighbors? Things just got 20% cooler and 80% weirder. Yes, I am horrible at giving summaries, this is why I don't have a 100 in language arts. It's better on the inside. I promise.


Finally! Two years ago I had just graduated from high school. We had been planning and packing and searching and… everything, to prepare ourselves for this day. The day we move to Sacramento, CA. Oh, and you're probably wondering who "we" are. My name is Danielle Vischer (pronounced Fisher) and this is one of my very close friends, Casey Guston (pronounced Gust-ton, messed up surnames. I know).

"Casey!" I whined.

"What?" she asked getting annoyed by my constant complaining.

"Can we leave now?" I got up from her couch and lazily went up to her using the wall as my support.

"Well, we can leave now if you don't want your Smosh merch." I immediately stood up straight and dived for the box she was getting ready to open.

"Precious…." I mimicked Gollum and proceeded to snatch the scissors from Casey's hand.

I sat down on the floor and was joined by Casey as I started to cut the tape. Casey eagerly opened the box to search for her stuff. She tossed me the first thing on the top which was my new Smosh Teal Graffiti hoodie. I cradled the jacket to me and started giggling like a crazy person would and began to roll around on the floor.

"Danielle. Stop. We have windows. You don't want to be sent to a mental institute do you?" Casey said quite calmly. I froze mid-roll and sat up with a blank look on my face. She threw at me the three other shirts I bought and my visor beanie. Though I honestly don't know why I bought the beanie, I don't wear hats. Casey put on her Legend of Smosh hoodie and stood up making her way to the kitchen.

"Can we go now?" I started to complain again. We were taking up too much time and we had a plane to catch.

"Want an apple?" she called from the fridge.

"I hate pears." I murmured.

"But… It's an apple." Casey was obliviously confused. My work here is done.

"I know." She opened her mouth to respond but decided not to say anything.

"I'll take a pear though." I said after a moment.

"I thought you said you hate pears." This is going to be my entertainment for the day.

"No I didn't. I never said that."

"UGH! Whatever! Take the stupid pear and let's go." Casey exclaimed as she threw the pear at my face.

"HEY! Don't hit a glasses-wearing girl in the face with a pear!" I glared at her as I began to eat my pear. I stopped mid-bite and questioned what I was doing.

"I just realized I hate pears." I stated but still continued to devour the pear as I took place in the passenger seat as Casey reluctantly went to the back and had her father drive us to the airport.

I looked at the time as we arrived at the airport. Good. We still had two hours before our plane leaves.

"Bye, sweetie." Casey's dad said.

"Bye, dad." She replied.

"Bye, Mr. Casey's dad!" he made a funny face at me and I just laughed.

We waved at the departing car and trudged our suitcases into the airport.

We sat in the chairs that faced the incoming and departing planes as we waited for our magical flying carriage to take us to the wonderful land of Oz. You're probably thinking we're just moving to Sacramento because Smosh lives there and you are partially correct. There was this tiny little thing in the back of our heads telling us to move to CA 'cause Smosh lives there. I'm not sure about Casey but I just wanted to get away from my boring life and (maybe) my family back east.

"Flight 14 is now boarding." The intercom announced.

"FINALLY." Casey and I shouted.

The flight was extremely boring. I'm pretty sure Casey almost died from boredom. She decided to sleep the whole trip so she left me to suffer. I tried to sleep a couple of times but I grew bored of that and stayed awake the whole plane ride. After we landed safely we hailed a taxi to take us to our new home in Sacramento.

I gave the taxi driver a little wave trying not to stare into the bright tail lights. Casey started towards the door and I followed behind her.

"Do you have the key or do I have to get it from my bag?" I asked her.

"I have it, hold on." she said as she dug around in her pocket, "Got it."

After struggling to see in the dark she finally unlocked the door and we stepped inside. I left my suitcase by the lone chair in our living room and sat down.

"Casey? Do you know if we have any food here? I'm really hungry." I called to wherever Casey was.

"I don't think we do…" she said appearing from the hallway. We both looked at each other and I slowly got up.

"You know what this means right?"

"I do, my dear Danielle."

"We'll have to kill to survive…"

"Eat or be eaten!" we shouted simultaneously and pounced for each other. It was practically a cat fight but we were just playing around. Casey had me pinned and I couldn't get up, but I managed to flip her and take refuge in the kitchen. I dived for the pantry and hid in there under a shelf. I lifted my head and slammed it against the shelf above me. I was then hit with something that fell and it scared me half to death.

"Ah!" I screeched scrambling from the pantry and into the kitchen. I relaxed when I saw it was a box of Mac 'n' cheese that we left here from our last visit. Casey saw me and went to jump but I stopped her with the Mac 'n' cheese box.

"Oh. Hey. Look we have food, Danielle." she relaxed immediately and went to get one of the three bowls we have here.

"Now we don't have to eat anyone!" I replied cheerfully. There was a sudden knock at our door and I proceeded to pick myself up off the floor and fix my slightly disturbed hair. I motioned for Casey to go first as I was extremely shy with new people and prefered to meet them with company. It was around nine o' clock at night pacific time and it felt a little strange for someone to be knocking at this time. As she opened the door and I stood off to the side partially out of view, if we didn't have any self-control we would both be screaming.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Dun dun DUN! First ever fanfic uploaded anywhere. **

**Sorry if it's horrible or you're mad at me that I ended it at a terrible spot or if you actually like it but please tell me your thoughts in a review.**

**And please don't steal. I don't like stealers and you won't like me when I'm angry. I am dead serious.**

**THANK YOU! I like you people!**


End file.
